Four Corners
by Dark-mage4
Summary: A story that we wrote for a project at school and liked so much we had to share it ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Four Corners. Chapter one: The Goddess's of elements. On Earth it was a crisp and sunny morning and Ursula was strolling through the Uni. gardens. Finding a good place to sit she sat down and looked at the flowers, breathing in their sweet sent. Then from out of the earth a person began to form, the clump of earth formed into the most beautiful woman (if it was a woman, she wasn't sure) Ursula had ever seen. The woman looked at Ursula with her huge green eyes her ivy dress swayed in the breeze. "Come with me," her voice was a sweet as flowers and as tough as a tree root, making the most beautiful voice to match her looks. Ursula followed the beautiful lady. The woman's hair cascaded right down to her lower back, shining a golden earthy brown. When they reached an out of sight area she began to speak, "Come we will leave this place now, you have much to learn" and with that she held up a slender finger and the world began to spin. # On Neptune one of the greatest events of the year was the water sport. Sereena went every year and this year was no exeption. She loved the water. The way it sparkled in the sun and the way it beckoned you to jump in. She was at the edge of a puddle and there was no one else around when the water started to ripple. Slowly the water started coming up and forming something. It formed into a beautiful woman with a sparkling blue dress and wavy blonde hair. Sereena stood in wonderment. The woman started to speak. " We don't have much time," she said before raising her finger and the rest of the world started to go fuzzy and slowly faded out. # On Venus Zalia looked at the birds high up in the sky. She saw the fluffy clouds and beautiful blue background. Then she saw the clouds mold together and start to form. She looked around to see if anybody else had seen it and found that no one else was there. She looked up again and saw the clouds now looked like a woman. The cloud-woman started to float down towards the ground her silky white hair floating in the breeze. Her dress matched her hair, a dazzling white that was almost hard to look at. The cloud-woman said, " Come with me and we will meet the others". She raised a finger and they started to float up, the ground getting smaller and smaller. # On Jupiter X-anna tried to get the fire going. Why wouldn't it flare? No matter what she did it just wouldn't start. Suddenly she jumped back, as it got bigger all of a sudden. Then a person, a woman, stepped out of it. The first thing X-anna noticed was the sooty black curls then the bright red lips and last her black and orange dress. The woman was looking at her expectantly with her beautiful orange eyes, so penetrating and dark. Then without speaking the woman raised one finger. The world was going hazy as if she was looking at it through smoke and then disappeared. # 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two: The goddess's palace Ursula found herself standing in a small room, but it was too amazing too be true. Everything was golden and looked a million dollars. Looks like a guestroom she thought to herself. From behind her came that sweet voice "Hello, my child" Ursula turned around and looked at that woman. "Follow, you must be tired after that dizzying journey, we will get you food." The beautiful woman began to walk and Ursula followed in a daze. As they walked Ursula looked around; it was like her room. Crystal chandeliers lit the way and giant golden pillars held up the dazzling roof. Finally reaching the room where they were to eat, Ursula had the biggest surprise. Three other teenagers about her age were following three other beautiful women. One woman, most beautiful of all was sitting at the golden table, smiling and flashing perfect white teeth. "Hello" Said the woman at the table "My name is Sun". Ursula felt like she should have bowed, but she couldn't make her body do it. "Let us all sit down now" The woman, who had brought her here, said. "My name is Earth, This is Fire, Water and Air" She said waving a hand to gesture the other beautiful woman. "Now eat, you will need your strength". Ursula finished her meal; it had been the tastiest meal she had ever had in her life. Then Sun stood up and began to speak "Now my children, Let me introduce you. This is Ursula," she said looking straight into Ursula's eyes. "This is Sereena," She said waving a hand towards the girl. "This is Zalia, and this is X-anna" She sighed then continued "You have all been chosen to help us" Ursula looked at Sun but her face was unreadable. "Our sister, the dark goddess, is planing a war to take over our planets. She lives in another galaxy, she is creating war monsters, that can easily kill about 50 people with one blow" Ursula gulped, but listened as Sun went on "As you gather, we are goddess's of elements. We have powers of our elements; for example, Earth can make the earth grow. And Fire can make fire related things. I have powers of all; you will be given one of these powers each. Thus to help you take down the dark goddess's. Ursula will be given power of earth, Sereena will get power of water, Zalia will get power of air and X-anna will get power of fire. Now come, questions can wait till later" she said seeing the confused look in the teenagers eyes. She led them into a small room, for some reason they all know where they were meant to sit. It was mostly made of stone, except the nine gold chairs. Sun sat in the middle and began to chant. The words were in a language none of the teenagers knew. Suddenly there was a blinding white flash and the world went dark. Ursula woke; she was lying on the floor of a stone room. The she remembered what had happened. "Sleep, your gonna need it, believe me!" Ursula saw amusement in Earth's eyes, then she was asleep. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: New found powers  
  
Sereena woke up. Had it all been a dream or had the goddess Sun really given her powers the night before. She still felt as if she was normal. She opened her eyes and looked around. It hadn't been a dream. It was all there, the huge gold pillars, the four poster bed, even the crystal chandeliers. She got out of bed and got dressed. She walked into the great hall where breakfast was on the table. "Good morning!" A cheery voice came from across the room. " Unggggh," she replied to X-anna who was already sitting at the table. "Hello", it was the beautiful voice of the water goddess. "Won't you have some breakfast?" "Yeah, I suppose". The others at the table were already eating. She sat next to Ursula the, Earth one wasn't it? Sun sat down at the head of the table. "Today we shall go through some training", she said. The teenagers looked at her blankly. "We have training areas sufficient for all of your powers. We must go outside now and start, you have much to learn." "Earth will take Ursula, Water can take Sereena, Air can take Zalia and Fire can take X-anna. #  
  
Ursula followed earth outside. She looked around and saw that it just looked like a normal garden, trees, flowers and grass. " Right", Earth said, " lets get started." She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. " Make a hill". "What?" Ursula said confused. " How?" "Just try". Ursula looked at a patch of ground, convinced that this wasn't going to work. " I don-" she started to say before she was cut off. The lump of ground she was looking at had grown, gotten bigger to form.A hill. " How did I?" She looked again at the lump in the ground and then back at Earth. " Whoa", she said in wonderment. "You must learn to control your powers", said Earth. "Eventually you will be able to decide how and when you use them". Ursula looked at the hill again and it went down again. She looked at some flowers and thought about what she could do with them. After a minute they started to grow. "See", said Earth, " your getting the hang of this". Ursula was starting to have fun, she looked at a tree and it burst into flowers, she looked at a patch of drying dead grass and it became green. She wondered if the rest were all having as much fun as she was.  
  
#  
  
Sereena looked at the pool in front of her. " Go ahead, jump in", said water. Sereena jumped into the pool. She knew she was in water and she knew she was wet but somehow here clothes were still dry. Water must have seen her puzzled look because she said, " it's part of the power. Another part is being able to breathe underwater." Sereena's head disappeared as she tried out her new power. A while later her head appeared again with a smile on it. "That was so cool", she said. She swam up and down in the pool enjoying the feel of the water. She smiled and looked at water " What else can I do?" "Oh you have a lot more you can do". Sereena went underwater again. The pool started to bubble. Then a huge spurt of water erupted from the pool and left Sereena standing at the bottom of a whirlpool. "Oops", she said with an innocent grin on her face. She looked down and a huge swell of water lifted her to the side of the pool. She laughed and jumped on to the ground. "I love this power", she said. She looked at the water and wondered if the others powers were as amazing as hers. #  
  
Zalia looked at the cloud underneath her feet. " Jump off", said Air. " You will not get hurt". "Are you insane!" she snapped back. " Look at how far down that is". " Alright", said Air. " I understand. If you want you can just jump on the spot and you will keep going". Zalia jumped. She didn't come down again. She looked down to see that she was hovering. She looked up and she went up. She looked left and she went left. " I can fly!" she yelled excitedly. "And that's not all", said Air. " Try moving the clouds". Zalia looked at a cloud. Then pointed at another spot in the air. The cloud moved across the sky to the place where she had pointed. She looked at a place in the sky and then a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and swept her back to the cloud. She jumped from cloud to cloud. Then she molded the clouds to make a giant cloud duck. Air laughed. Zalia laughed and said, " it's just what came into my head". Then she made a giant pineapple in the air. She thought about what the others were doing. #  
  
X-anna looked at the ground. "I thought this was supposed to be a training area", she said. " It is," replied Fire. " Well if I have the fire power where's all the fire". "You must summon it" sad Fire calmly. X-anna felt stupid but closed her eyes and thought hard about fire, she looked down, in her hand was a great ball of fire. "Wow, but how is it not burning me?" She asked, her eyes filled with excitement. Fire laughed then answered her "You are controlling it, you are the fire ball, think of that". X-anna nodded and asked "What now?" "You can do anything, your powers are limitless, you just need a good imagination". Fire held up a hand and a ball of fire surrounded X-anna. "Walk through the fire, it cannot hurt you, trust me" Her voice was calm and X-anna began to walk through. As she walked she thought to herself, this is amazing, I have powers and I am walking through fire! Then as she walked out of the wall of fire, the Fire goddess disturbed her thoughts. "Amazing, you were magnificent!" X-anna glowed with pride but said "I didn't do a thing but walk, it was nothing" "oh but it was, I could have never done that on my first day, you trust your power, that is great". 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four: The tournament Zalia stood still, she was nervous. "Don't worry Zalia," said Air's soft voice "we will watch, you cannot get hurt". "I'm not" she snapped. "Don't get angry," Air said, "I'm sorry, I don't really mean it. I am just nervous," Zalia said, looking at the ground. "Its ok, don't worry" Air replied in a calm soothing voice. "Just remember, you can always fly out if you are scared." Air said. "I know, I'll try not too though," She said, still looking nervous but a bit better. Sun came over "Relax, its just a bit of fun. And remember, if you want to stop just hold up a hand and I'll make the opponent freeze." Zalia nodded and decided to think of it as a game rather than a fight. She walked over the open space where they were to battle. Zalia gulped as X-anna walked onto the field. Which is stronger? Air? fire? And didn't are make fire stronger? Her mind was full of questions but she pushed them aside and began to think of battle tactics. X- anna had an open palm and in it growing bigger by the minute was a ball of fire. Zalia knew she had to act fast, she thought with all her might that she wanted a cloud to surround her, and somehow it did, creating a shield to protect her. Then she held up a palm and brought a ball of air into her hand. Something hit the shield and it made a hole in her wall of air, it was X-anna's fireball. So, she threw the ball of air before X-anna could hit again. The ball was about to hit X-anna when it froze right in front of her. Sun and everyone else were standing and clapping. "One point for Zalia, if I hadn't stopped that it would have hit. That's was a good idea making the wall of air first." Sun said with a grin on her face. "And good work X-anna, making that fire ball big was a good idea, or it would have just bounced straight off that air wall around Zalia". They both beamed with pride, even though Zalia had technically won. "Now, Ursula and Sereena will fight, and the winner of those two will fight Zalia." Said Sun. Zalia shook X-ana's hand and they smiled to each other. # Sereena stood facing Ursula, she was very nervous. She looked at Sun and she was smiling, the she waved her hand, the fight had begun. Right, she thought, I have to do something quick. Ursula was making a giant tree, which gave Sereena an idea. She held her hand up and called the water to her, as Water had taught her. In front of her a pool of water formed, bigger and bigger. When it was about twice her height she jumped in. She swam around then sat on a rock and thought, something hit the water and began come towards her, A long vine. She stood at the bottom of the pond and made a huge whirlpool, standing at the bottom. Ursula watched as a huge pipe of water came straight at her, she climbed up the tree she had made and hoped the water wouldn't reach her. Then she threw as many balls of earth she could manage. None of them reached close enough to Sereena; she would have to try something new. She made a root grow right under the pond, but Sereena was already out. Sereena shot a ball of water towards Ursula and it froze right in her face. "Amazing girls!" cam sun's happy voice, Sereena had forgotten that they had watchers. "Amazing, You both were great, even though Sereena wins". Sereena bowed and saw Ursula grinning at her. "You were great," Sereena said to Ursula "So were you" she replied. Then, holding hands they bowed together. # Zalia looked at Sereena, after seeing her fight Ursula she knew she was good, very good. She thought quick and had a good imagination. She looked at Sun and she nodded. It had begun. Zalia didn't have any ideas; she couldn't do what she had done before. She flew into the air and circled around Sereena, hoping it would stop her from thinking. She threw a few air balls but Sereena just shot them back by throwing her own water balls. Zalia was worried, then she had an idea. She formed the clouds into a big canon and filled it with air balls. Then began to push then out, about 40 air balls shot at Sereena. But Sereena simply made a wall of water and he air balls couldn't get her. What can I do? Zalia thought to herself. The more I attack the more tired I get and the more time she has to think. What does she expect me to do? Attack! She thinks I'll attack, so I'll do what she doesn't expect, I'll sit here. Zalia sat on a cloud and watched Sereena standing there; she was waiting for an attack. As soon as Sereena realized that Zalia wasn't going to attack she looked worried. Humph, she think all I do is attack and don't think, Zalia thought to herself. Sereena began do shoot water balls but Zalia used her trick and hit them straight back. Zalia flew down and stood on the ground. Just as she was about to throw a vine of air Sereena hit her with a tornado, well not really, it froze, as it was just about to hit. "Wahoo!" "Great" "cool guys!" came shouts from the side of the area. They both grinned and bowed together. "And the winner is, Sereena!" After everyone had praised each other they went inside and had a huge lunch, "Mmmm." Said X-anna cheerfully, "Scrumptious". "That was great fun," Zalia said to everyone. "Great fun". "So, how old is everyone?" Sereena asked. The goddess's laughed and then Sun said "You four are all 17, born on the 5th of February if I'm not mistaken" They looked around and nodded, "And we-" she looked at the other goddess's "-Don't even want to think about our age, its too depressing". The others laughed. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: The great darkness.  
  
X-anna looked around; after they had had lunch Sun had taken them into a sort of living room with many soft couches and chairs. " Congratulations again to Sereena, on winning. Now you may all be wondering why you have gotten these powers. It is because of my evil sister. They call her The Dark Goddess. She is making a great army of troops, including those war monsters I told you about when you came, the ones that can kill about 50 people in one blow. She lives in another galaxy she runs the place. Everyone there is her slave; well it's not like they have a choice. Anyway, that is your quest, to stop her and her monsters, and free the people she uses as slaves. The galaxy actually used to be as nice as ours are, till she came. She decided to take over, now she wants our galaxy too, she wants everyone here to be her slave, meaning friends, family everyone. She is power hungry." # "We have things for you, gifts as you call them." All the goddess's walked out of the room and came back holding big boxes. "Open them, and we can talk to you about them." X-anna peeled off the layer of paper and gasped as she saw what she had got. It was a sort of staff; wooden the wood was dark red. As she looked closer she realized there were flames carved with amazing skill around the bottom of the staff. On top there was a claw holding a bright red gem, shaped as a great red fire ball. It shimmered and sparkled as she moved it around. "Ruby of fire" murmured Fire's voice from next to her. "I- I mean Thanks so-" She studded "It is nothing, don't worry about saying thanks". As she looked around she realized the others had got staff's as well, Not the same of course but with as much beauty. Sereena's was blue iron with a bright blue sapphire on top, shaped as a teardrop. Zalia's was white wood, with a diamond on top that was shaped as a beautiful cloud. Ursula's was brown wood, with a green emerald on top, shaped as two leafs going each way, giving the staff a tree looking effect. She felt tears of joy stream down her face, she loved her staff so much, and for some reason she couldn't grasp why. "I thought you'd like them." Came Sun's soft voice "They are blessed by all the goddess's. They have much power in them, protector spells, attack spells, contacting spells (meaning you can contact us) and strength spells. But you must use them carefully as after they are used they may take a while to regain their power." X-anna looked very carefully at the staff. She ran her hand down it and realized that there were groves along the sides, handholds. The staff started to glow. X-anna dropped it in surprise. It slowly dimmed out. " Come outside and I will teach you how to use them", said sun. # They went outside and looked around. The outside of the palace looked different. It now looked bare and lifeless. " Excuse the look. We needed a good place to train and this place is perfect as nothing can get killed," Sun said. That makes sense, thought X-anna. " Right", said Sun. "Raise your staff above your head and say ' Oh great goddess I call to thee to give great power unto me' ". The girls did as she said. There was a blinding light as all three of the staffs suddenly glowed and great beams were sent out of them. Fire out of X-anna's, a kind of dirt beam from Ursula's, water from Sereena's, and a strong wind from Zalia's. There was a loud bang as all the elements combined and then there was a ball of light. Just hanging where the beams had clashed a minute before. Sun said a few words the girls didn't understand and then it exploded. Into a million pieces of beautiful shining light. And then it was gone. "Wh-wh-what was that?" asked all the girls in unison. " That," replied Sun. " Is what happens when the elements combine. You may use it only when you most need it." The girls looked at each other. X-anna's tummy rumbled. No wonder, she had only eaten a long time ago. Sun must have noticed because she said, " Oh, it's almost dinner time. Come inside and I will continue after dinner. # Dinner was delicious. It always was in the palace. The dessert was the best part. Many things starting or ending in chocolate. Hmmm. X-anna sighed, feeling very full and content. She had eaten so much of that chocolate cheesecake she wondered if anybody else had gotten any. "X-anna!" The voice brought her back into what was going on. She sat up and realized that everyone was looking at her. "Oh", She said looking guilty. "Sorry. What's happening?" "We were just wondering whether you would like to go for a swim with us", said Sereena. "Sure", X-anna said glad that it wasn't anything that important. " Great", said Zalia. " The pools round here". The girls walked out side and X-anna followed until they got to a huge sparkling pool. Sereena jumped in, still fully clothed. X-anna looked at her in surprise when she didn't seem to be wet. "Come on guys what are you waiting for?" Sereena called from the pool. The girls all went into the changing rooms and changed clothes. Then joined her in the warm pool. "I wonder if our new staff's can do anything else, apart from combine our elements," said Ursula. "They will, I know because remember Sun said they had contacting spells" Answered X-anna. "Correct X-anna" Sun's voice floated over to them, "I will tell you about those, to contact you hold it like this-" she held up the staff and spoke into the top of it. A moment later the lesser goddesses came out and Fire said, "Yes miss?" "Oh, I was just showing the girls the contacting spell. You may go back inside." The goddesses went back inside. "I will leave you now as it is late. I will tell you more tomorrow." The teenagers all started to get out. After they were all dressed they went inside. X-anna saw all the other girls going into their rooms. She went into her own and dropped onto the bed. 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six: The dream  
  
Something was pulling Ursula, down and down she went. "Hello" said a woman, dressed in black. "Where am I?" Ursula screamed. "Hush, Hush. You are at my palace, I'll bet that my sisters have told you bad things about me". Ursula looked closely "Let me go, Dark Goddess" She said firmly. "Let you go?" She laughed and then said "You are free to go, but you are asleep, this is a dream. You will be lost and no one will be able to wake you" Ursula gripped her Staff, Her staff! She remembered sun's voice "Contacting spells..". She held it tight and chanted under her breath Would it work? She held her breath. "Hello" Sun said "Sun, help, the dark goddess has me in a dream with her! Help!" She yelled, "Use your powe-". The dark goddess screamed and grabbed the staff. Sun's voice was cut off. She clenched her fist's, She guessed that Sun had said use your powers, so she did. She made a vine grow around her staff and pulled it back, The dark goddess didn't' think that she would use such a simple spell and wasn't expecting it. Ursula was quick, she made the strongest tree she could make around the dark goddess and hoped it would hold a bit. "Let me go" Ursula said "Let me go or I blast you". "The dark goddess smiled, "of course dearie" she said. Then blasted the tree away "Not" Her voice had obviously been fake before because now it was dripping in slime. She grinned, "I can give you power, beyond all imagination" Ursula thought about that, but them said evenly "No, never. Let me go!" She said. Suddenly the dark goddess disappeared. "Its ok now, I'll take you home" Ursula looked around and saw Sun standing there. "I have not killed her, merely made her disappear." Ursula nodded. Ursula screamed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Sun walked in and answered her question before she asked it "Yes, it was real". "But. what happened?" Ursula asked. "You went into the dark goddess's dream world, you were trapped. It was a good thing you had your staff". She said, in that always-calm voice. "Are the others ok" She asked worriedly "See for yourself" she said. Ursula walked into the great hall, Her friends looked at her and smiled weakly "Happen to you too?" she asked. They all nodded, and Sun spoke "You all did well, you all showed great bravery". They ate slowly then Ursula said, "Were our dreams the same?". "Sort of, more like the same but different. We all used out staff's, but our spells were different" Sereena said through a mouthful of chicken. Ursula gave a crooked smile, and continued to eat, thinking hard about that dream. "Why didn't she just kill me? She has more power, and she knows it". Ursula asked. "Yes, you have less power then her. In fact you have ¼ of her power, that's why together you are as good as her. But apart you. aren't. She kept you alive, because she wanted to offer you power. Thankfully you all resisted." Said Sun. She smiled at them all. Then Sereena said, "Will it happen again?" 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7: Getting all dressed up  
  
Sereena looked at the pile of weapons in front of her and thought about what had happened in the last few days. She had been told she had been chosen to get the power of water, that there was a great powerful goddess planning to take over the universe, that she was supposed to help defeat her, had been give a staff of great power and now she was supposed to choose a weapon? She picked up a weapon and examined it. She picked up a wooden stick and threw it, from the other side of the castle she heard "Ow! My head" Sereena giggled and realized she must have thrown it into someone. She dug around in the pile for a while. She moved an axe and then she saw a beautiful sword. The hilt was blue and the blade was a shining silver. It was beautiful. She picked it up and she immediately knew that it was made for her. She waved it around and it felt so light and perfect. She turned to Sun and said, "I'll take this sword". Sun nodded and smiled "I thought so," she said. Sereena also took a sheath that was beautiful white leather and silver. Sereena walked over to Ursula "Heya, whatcha getting?" she asked. "I'm going to have this double headed battle" She said looked at a beautiful axe that, the handle was deep brown with little leaves engraved in it. The two heads were a extremely strong, with a tinge of green. "That's cool!" Sereena said with a grin. She pulled out hers sword from her sheathe and showed Ursula. "Wow, so pwittieful" She said with a smile. Sereena nodded and walked over to Zalia, "What weapon did you choose?" asked Sereena. "This-" Zalia held up a silver bow, its string was so fine and strong. On her back was a quiver of arrows, all of which were white and silver. "Nice" Sereena murmured. Lastly she asked X-anna "What did you get?" " These cool throwing stars" She said with a grin. She held up a leather tie bag of red metal stars. They were about the size of her hand span. As a demo she threw one at the door, once it had hit it, it came back. "Hey! I didn't know it was magic!" X-anna said mostly to Sun. Sun smiled, "They all are magic, Sereena's sword is unbreakable and will glow if you say 'husma'. Zalia's arrows are ever lasting and her bow unbreakable. Ursula's axe is unbreakable and also glows if you say 'husma'. And your stars are everlasting, and come back." Said Sun. "Now, You have your weapons, we will get you ready." Said Sun as she began to walk out of the room. Everyone picked up their weapons and followed. They came into a big room with lots of drawers, and four stools. "Get on a stool" Sun commanded. "You all have your own outfits, they match your power. I'll give them to you now" She said. She started on Sereena, She held up a finger ad Sereena was wearing the most beautiful blue, shimmering metal skirt and metal single top. Sun clicked her fingers and shimmering boots were on Sereena's feet, Sereena noted that there were small daggers clipped onto her boots. Next Sun added a small helmet shimmering like the others, it had small silver waves on the sides of it. Sun grinned. "That looks a million dollars, even if I do say so myself" Said Sun. She did the same to the others, though their metal was another color and they had different objects on their helmet, Zalia had wings, X-anna had flames and Ursula had leaves. She handed them all belts, The colors of their amour. "Clip your staff's and weapons in these. And take these as well -" She handed out fine daggers each of them. They matched the belts "- Good" Said Sun. Sereena and everyone put on their belts, clipped in their weapon, dagger and staff and grinned. "Now, Your amour needs to be charmed to make it much more protective, you should do that your self". Sun clicked her fingers and 20 or so books appeared on 'charming amour'. Sereena grabbed one and read it,  
  
Wrap the amour you want to charm with something of your element.  
  
Sereena shot a string of water around the amour. Now say, I demand protection. She read Sereena cracked up laughing "I demand protection?" She asked Sun. Sun grinned "I know, it sounds stupid," She said beginning to laugh. Sereena sighed "I demand protection," She said in a bored voice. Suddenly there was a flash of white and her amour was floating 3 meters above the ground. "See? It works!" Sun said grinning from ear to ear. Sereena put her amour back on with a click of a finger and asked, "Can we have lunch? I'm dead on my feet!" "Once the others have charmed theirs," Said Sun. The next five minuets passed with flashing white lights and words like "power me" Then everyone cracking up. Once everyone had charmed their amour a few times they walked to the hall and ate roasted pork and creamy mashed potatoes. Sereena bumped into Zalia on the way up to bed, "I wonder what's going to happen" Said Zalia. Sereena nodded "Whatever happens, we'll just have to make the best of it" She said an smiled. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: Putting the weapons to use.  
  
Zalia looked at her new bow. She held it and mimed shooting at a pillar. She had enjoyed the training greatly. She wished she could practice some more but it really was time to go to bed. She got into bed. She had put her staff next to her just in case she got another visit from the Dark Goddess.  
  
# Zalia woke up. "It's all right don't worry", came a voice from the shadows. She sat up in her bed and reached for her staff. "Oh you don't think I would let you have that again do you?" Zalia looked under the covers and all through her bed trying to find something that wasn't there. "Where did you?". The Dark Goddess stepped out of the shadows and finished her sentence, "Put this?" She held out the staff and smiled. She started to advance toward the bed. "Don't come any closer", said Zalia. "Or you'll what?" Said the Dark goddess tantalizingly. "You'll hit me?" She laughed cruelly and kept walking. Then Zalia remembered, under her bed she had left her quiver full of arrows. She slowly reached under her bed and hoped the Dark Goddess didn't notice what she was doing. Her hand closed around one of her arrows and she pulled it out as she threw it as hard as she could. It flew towards the Dark Goddess her hands were quick and she knocked it out of the air. But when she did she dropped the staff. Zalia used her wind power to fly the staff into her hand. She pulled it as close as she could and yelled, " Sun!" "Why you little", the Dark goddess started to say. She vanished in a puff of smoke and Sun stood behind where she had been a minute ago. "You may wake up now", Sun said calmly. "Wha", she started. And then she woke up. # She sat quietly in the great hall. No one else had had the dream. She looked up as Sun walked in. "Well everyone else is sleeping quietly". "Why did she only attack me?" said Zalia. "Because now that she knows none of you want to side with her she will try to kill you one by one. She now knows that your staffs have great power. What she doesn't know is that you have great power in yourself." Zalia looked down at her P.J.s they had pictures of little birds on them. If she remembered correctly, Ursula had little bugs, Sereena had little fish and X-anna had little dragons with big smiles on their faces. She didn't want to go back to bed so she got into her clothes, well her battle armor. She had been told to wear it all the time, as you never know when you might have a battle. That made perfect sense of course but the armor did get a bit heavy after a while. She went back into the great hall and said to Sun, "Is there any chance of getting breakfast this early in the morning?" Sun smiled. "Of course", she clicked her fingers and an omelet appeared. " How did you know that I wanted an omelet?" Zalia said in amazement. "I didn't, the table did. I just order the food to appear I don't know what will. It usually knows what you want and gives it to you." Zalia shrugged and sat down. She cut a bit of omelet off and put it in her mouth. She looked up and smiled a huge smile. "It's delicious", she said stuffing another mouthful in her mouth. Sun laughed. She went out of the great hall presumably to check on the others. In a few minutes she had finished the omelet and was just sitting back to relax when an apple appeared in front of her. Oh, she thought. I didn't ask for this. She looked around. Sun was still checking on the others. She picked up the apple and turned it round in her hand. Inspecting all sides. She took it with her to try and find Sun. She found her and showed her the apple. Sun took the apple over to the table and said, "Pass me your dagger". Obediently Zalia slipped it out of her belt and passed it to her. Sun sliced the apple in half. Glowing green goo oozed out of the apple. Sun looked at Zalia's face, which was twisted in disgust. "Its lucky you came to get me or you probably would have been poisoned. Another one of my sisters tricks". " What has your sister got against me?" Zalia groaned. 


End file.
